1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a corresponding method for practicing the golf swing.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The golf swing is considered to be one of the most difficult movement sequences in sport and is usually learnt and practiced under the instruction of a golf instructor. An alternative or additional possibility for practicing the golf swing are training devices, with the aid of which the golf player can practice the typical movement sequence with and also without golf instructors.
An important requirement for a specific golf swing is that the golf club is always guided in the correct plane. This requires a good posture and the correct combination of body twist, wrist angle, underarm rotation and arm swing.
Known from the prior art are training devices having a circular or arcuate guide, to which the golf club can be coupled and guided along by means of one or more guide elements attached to the shaft of the club.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device and a corresponding method which enables an improved golf swing training.